Versions of EoD Jail
1.1 (ALPHA): -Improvements (ADDED) -Addition of Section C (ADDED) -Possible addition of Section: TORTURE (NOT ADDED) -Addition of Bomb Sites. (ADDED) -Secret locations (NOT ADDED) -Bad Guy Rules (NOT ADDED) -More ways to execute! (NOT ADDED) -Addition of Level 4 and/or Level 5 Arsenals. (LEVEL 4 ADDED) -More ventilation shafts to escape. (ADDED) 1.2 (ALPHA): -Improvements (ADDED) -Addition of Section D (NOT ADDED) -Secret Locations (STILL NOT ADDED) -Addition of Level 5 Arsenal (STILL NOT ADDED) -New locations: Water Shafts, Work Yard (ADDED) 1.3 (ALPHA): -Improvements (ADDED) -Addition of Section D (NOT YET) -Secret Locations (NOT YET) -Addition of Level 5 Arsenal (ADDED) -Numbers to all cells (ADDED) 1.4 (PRE-BETA): -Improvements (ADDED) -Addition of Section D (ADDED) -Secret Locations (WELL, SOMETHING LIKE THAT WAS ADDED) -Addition of Level 6 Arsenal (ADDED) -A way to get the M134 in the APC. (ADDED, IT'S DAMN LOGICAL, TRUST ME) -More turrets in the outside. (ADDED) 1.5 (BETA) -Improvements -Removal of the Medic Armor in the Medical Center (Don't worry, I will add it in later updates as a secret item) -Removal of RPGs in the Level 5 Arsenal -Riot Shields will be putted in Level 5 Arsenal -Removal of M249 in the Level 5 Arsenal 1.5.1 (BETA) -Fixed the 2nd Execution Chamber door-opening trigger. -Maked the B on the floor more realistic. -The cell's decals '7B' was turned into 'B7'. -Makes the TVs not cover people. -Poker Table's X offset was set to -3 and Y offset to 2, to cover the "floor" dyn-walls. 1.5.2 (BETA) -Added streetchairs and trashcans. 1.6 (BETA) -Fixed that you're able to go "under" the trashcans. -Added a large metal maze, has only one trap and escape. -Added two new blood decals. 1.6.1 (BETA) -Fixed the trashcans in the eating room. -Added prisoner levels -Added a prison name -Replaced alarm sound with a better one -Replaced some sounds 1.7 (BETA) -Fixed the trashcan in the Section A "freetime" room. -Added new traps to the Metal Maze -Changed the escape route in the Metal Maze. -Released a demonic spirit with it's own dimenstion in the Metal Maze. (The dimension has one exit) 1.7.1 (BETA) -Added an unnamed room with an Electric Facility and an undone room. 1.8 (BETA) -Added the new Section E -Added a catwalk leading to Section E -Changed the escape route in the spirit's dimension 1.8.1 (BETA) -Added the No Weapons script. Now you can find weapons ONLY in the arsenals -There is a possibility to add weapons scattering around the Prison Omega 1.9 (BETA) -Added a strong gas in the Catwalk -Catwalk's name changed to Gas Catwalk -Added some new sounds. -Improvements 2.0 (BETA) -Added an ending that destroys the entire Omega Prison. (Finally found out how to operate with the trigger_delay) -Added an emergency gate known as Gate B that it's opener cell can be found at Section E -Remodeled and shortened the APC and added a background for it. -Added plans with their meanings for quick communication. -The room for ending can be accessed by an elevator. But it's still about to be tweaked 2.0.1 (BETA) -Added an apache to escape the nuclear detonation -Expanded the way to freedom for the prisoners 2.1 (BETA) -Added some features to the helipad. -To escape the detonation, the guard must go IN the helicopter. -Set the cell numbers to 19-24 -If you look closer to the gas clouds, then it looks like something in it was exploding. -Section D has improved ventilation shafts 2.2 (BETA) -Changed the color of EVERY single blood decal to darker red to make it realistic. -Now added a dark background that can be lighten up by pressing the above button of Gate A or at the Electricity Room. -Added a perfect switch sound -Added the new Level 0 Arsenal which contains NVGs and smoke grenades. -Improved the first dimensional trap. Now the spirit will make an appearance in there and EXPUNGED 2.2.1 (BETA) -Changed the color of the blood in the Section A freetime to darker red. -Added chairs to the pool table. -Added guard ranks 2.3 (BETA) -Added Section F... in the dimension -The truth will be revealed, who is REALLY or TRULLY controlling the entire prison? -New escape route in the Spirit's Dimension 2.3.1 (BETA) -Added two tesla coils -Added a door to the lift which can be opened in EXPUNGED -Added manuals in this briefing -Changed the voice of the announcer 2.3.2 (BETA) -Added another liftdoor to the lift. -Added new manual pages 2.4 (BETA) -Added a level 7 arsenal in Section F -The mysterious announcer will now say he's words that will be the pre-last thing you will hear. -Added a new manual page: Electrical Room. -Heavy darkness. 2.5 (BETA) -Added one more tesla coil -Added MOAR crates to Section C and D -Added a bomb spot in the nuclear chamber. -Added safey fences to the detonation button. 2.5.1 (BETA) -Added a new escap -Added a pathway, a road and a parking area for 3 police cars 2.6 (BETA) -The electrical room is now connected to Section E -Added the Gate B opener room in the Gas Catwalk -The remote door control system has a larger role in escaping the prison -Added the RDCS red light to the door in Section F -FINALLY ADDED DAH BAD GUY RULEZ -Added a WC/bathroom -Added some signs for better navigation, I was kinda lazy so I didn't add all of them -Fixed some grammar mistakes in the manual. 2.6.1 (BETA) -Just a very small update, I'm now hosting a server with the same map but in a Xmas version. 2.6.2 (BETA) -Added level numbers to all arsenals 2.7 (BETA) -Added alarms to Section D and E -Changed the outside siren to something more realistic -Added a resupply sign to the practice room -Replaced the announcer's speech SFX in Section A with the old one -Added monitor glasses to the electrical room. -Replaced the chairs in the dinning room. 2.7.1 (BETA) -Added an IFF plate in the nuclear room -Re-added the dual turrets to the nuclear room -Added a new addition to the Nuclear Rocket in the manual 2.7.2 (BETA) -Added a special easter egg 2.8 (BETA) -Added a WIP laboratory -Added warning signs -Removed the buggy detection in the Nuclear Chamber 2.9 (BETA) - Added more signs (orienation signs included!) - Finihed the first part of the laboratory - There once was a survivor. - The door to the experimental room seems to be accidently mixed with the nuke activation button - New prisoner escape route - Added sinks to the bathroom - Added a sink in the dinning room 2.9.1 (BETA) - Added a new room - Removed the sign in the dimension - The Voice tries to be the first in attention 2.9.2 (BETA) - Explosive crates now do real damage! (i hope) - Edited the darkness and added it in the laboratory - The Voice explains more than you know - Added a minor destructive enveiroment (breakable/explosive crates)